


Baby's First Fake ID

by QueenThayet



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Banter, First Times, Fluff, M/M, Not a Date, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24443278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Arthur's never had a fake ID before, to Eames' surprise
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 39





	Baby's First Fake ID

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teacuphuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphuman/gifts).



> My last fic for the AEDWQ contest! The prompt was "not a date" and the genre was "First time X." This fic is gifted to Teacup for organizing and running this competition! It was such a delight to look forward to every week! And thank you to everyone who voted for me, I'm truly honored to be in such august company as Storm, Nonnie, and Dei! You're some of my favorite writers and it was awesome to do this with you! 
> 
> And thanks, as always to Amy, my brilliant cheerreader, beta, and #1 person for bouncing ideas off of that somehow turn into fics!

“Okay, the envelope I’m handing you has your travel documents. You’re Matthew Greenberg, traveling through Iceland on your way to visit family in Europe,” Eames whispered as they rode the elevator down to the lobby. “No, don’t look at it now!” Eames snapped as Arthur started to pull documents out of the envelope.

“I’ve never had a fake ID before,” Arthur said.

“I thought all you Americans had them for drinking at uni?”

“I’m generally law-abiding,” Arthur said primly.

Eames arched an eyebrow.

“Unless there’s a good reason,” Arthur added.

“We have such interesting dates, darling. I’ve learned so much about you this time.”

“This was a job, not a date, Mr. Eames,” Arthur said dryly. “My dates tend to end in orgasms.”

“I’ll make a note for next time,” Eames waggled his eyebrows suggestively as Arthur exited the elevator.

“That’s not what---!” Arthur sputtered as the doors closed.


End file.
